Help from a city plus finding out the truth
by Kera Vanhelsing
Summary: This isnt the typical GerIta. My OC London is going to help with the Germany and Italy become a couple. Germany is going to find out his past. HRE/Germany theory, GerIta rated M for language and later lemons. This is also my first yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this idea has been in my head for so long. I love the Germany/HRE theory. Besides it's not really a theory, there is too evidence for it not to be true.**

**Also this includes my OC London. And it's before London and Japan become a couple. London is about 14 in this story. But this circles around Germany/HREXItaly/Chibitalia with minor hints of JaLon (JapanXLondon). Minor because London is not of age, but it shows that she has a crush on Japan. **

**I hope you all enjoy this. I'm going to do my very best to make this as cannon as possible but as GerIta as possible too. This will most-likely be my biggest challenge.**

**Now onto the story.**

Feliciano panted, not thinking be could run anymore. Even though he was only on 1 in a half laps. He stopped, heaving for air as Kiku passed him; the Japanese man was already on 5 and barely breaking a sweat.

Feliciano sucked in air and began running again, hoping Ludwig had not noticed. It was too late; the German was already at his side, obviously trying to stay calm but his face showed his anger.

Feliciano stopped, looking down, not wanting to look at the German. He felt as if he had failed him once more. He waited for the usual scolding.

"Italy," Germany began, only to be silenced by the Italian's apologies. "*Mi dispiace, *Doistu! I really am but I'm just so hungry and tired!" He was tearing up now. "I will try harder, Doistu! I really will!"

Germany puts up a hand to silence the Italian. "If I let you get something to eat and take a small nap will you train harder?"

Feliciano nods, "*Si! Si! I promise, Germany!"

Ludwig sighs, as Japan walks up to them, "So we are taking a break?"

"*Ja. Besides, I need to go make sure London is awake."

"*Nani? She ran away from home, again?"

Germany sighs, "Ja."

Feliciano looks at his allies. "Doistu, I'll check for you!" He felt as if he could do something that would somewhat lesson Ludwig's anger with him.

The German sighed, "Ja, sure Italy, why not."

At that the clumsy Italian ran from the small track area behind Germany's house and to the German's house.

"Nani? I've never seen him run so fast unless he's retreating or getting food."

"He'll most-likely be making pasta after he checks on London. We should go too; I don't think Italy with fair well if he wakes Dawn up."

The German and Japanese walk up to the house side by side.

Meanwhile Feliciano was already in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Dawn, who was eating some leftover rice from yesterday. Kiku had made *Ohirugohan the day before. London really enjoyed Japan's cooking.

Italy had paid no attention to what London had been drinking until she went to take a drink. Italy had realized his throat was dry.

"*Tesoro, may I have a drink? I'm thirsty," the Mediterranean nation asked the teenager. He had simply thought it was some kind of soda as the UK city gave him the glass.

His nose told him otherwise once he lifted it to his mouth.

It was beer.

The ditzy man stared at the teen in disbelief. In his nation minors of her age could drink wine, but London was England's daughter. Though England liked to drink Italy knew the Brit would never allow his daughter to drink alcohol.

Germany would not allow it either.

"*Perché?" The Italian's amber eyes were open now, staring at the girl.

London simply shrugged, "It's not the first time, I've drank, it won't be the last."

"But you are just a *giovane ragazza," the nation's voice trailed as he noticed Japan and Germany at the door way.

"Nani? *Itaria?"

"What's the matter, Italy?"

Feliciano quickly stood, despite Dawn's protests about not giving her drink back, Feli quickly hands Germany the drink before going to find the leftover pasta from the night before.

Italy felt as if he had failed Germany again. He did not scold the minor for drinking the beer. He had taken it from her though.

**That's the end of this chapter. Yeah I know it kinda revolved around my OC but the GerIta will become more common in the following chapters. **

**Italian-**

**Mi dispaice: I'm sorry**

**Si: Yes**

**Tesoro: Sweetheart**

**Perche: Why**

**Giovane ragazza: young girl**

**German-**

**Ja: yes**

**Japanese:**

**Doistu: Germany**

**Nani: What**

**Ohirugohan: Lunch**

**Itaria: Italy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I wanted to add that there will be a bit of Prumano in this story as well. I ship Prussia and Romano. Shoot me. Nah you guys wouldn't do that. You're only here for the GerIta. **

**Now to the story! **

Ludwig sighs, putting his bookmark into his book. It had been a long day and it only seemed to be getting worse.

First Feliciano failing in training, then finding out about Dawn drinking alcohol, arguing with the teenager, having the girl pissed off at him. And now receiving a headache as his older brother argued with his boyfriend on the phone.

"*Meine Tomaten, bitte-"

Prussia was interrupted by cursing on the other line by his Italian lover.

Germany frowns; he couldn't understand what his older brother seen in Romano. He was a disrespectful coward.

"_Have you seen such an awesomely cute tomato face, though, West?_ "Prussia would always say when asked.

He shuddered lightly at the memory of finding out that 1. His older brother was gay and 2. That he was in a relationship with Romano.

_(Flashback)_

_Germany walked into the Prussia's room, "Hey, *Bruder, I wanted to know-"_

"_Get the fuck out of here, Potato Bastard!" Romano's voice interrupted him, along with the pitiful throw of a pillow. "You're stupid ass needs to learn to knock!"_

_Germany stood there shocked, stunned, and silent, at the sight before him. Prussia and Romano were in Prussia's bed under the covers. It was obvious neither were dressed. _

_Prussia's voice broke the silence, "West, Romano and I are about to do the awesomest of deeds. Get out." _

_Germany, feeling sick, ran out of the room and upstairs. He ran to his room, to find Italy, asleep in his bed, most-likely naked. Ludwig had seen more than enough men naked today. Walking up to the Italian, his arms crossed. _

"_*Italien, wake the hell up, get dressed and get the hell out of my room!" Germany's voice came angrily, shouting. Italy shot up, looking up at the blonde, taller man. "I don't wanna train today, Doistu! Please!"_

_Germany grits his teeth, "This isn't about training, *Dummkopf! Get out!" _

_Feli's eyes brimmed with tears; his curl drooping, he jumps out of the bed, showing Ludwig that his thoughts were right, and ran from the room. Germany had covered his eyes, but felt his cheeks burning. _

_He felt a pit of shame in his stomach. Italy was so naïve. How could he have yelled the boy for that? Feliciano knew no better. _

_(End flashback)_

It didn't take Italy long to crawl back into Germany's bed again. He was back that night. Germany knew that.

Ludwig sighs, looking over at the Italian, who was dozing on the couch next to him. Germany still felt a bit of shame for what happened, but he never knew how to apologize.

_Why do I care so much for this boy? He's so unproductive and weak. But he is so adorable… _Germany's eyes widen. _Where the hell did that come from!?_

**That's the end of this chapter. Ja it was short. Shoot me. Also shoot me for saying "Ja". I got German heritage. Any way I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out soon! I hope!**

**Oh! Also I'm not really liking the title of the story. So if anyone has any suggestions, let me know! The best one will get a shout out and I'll use it! **

***Ciao! **

**German-**

**Meine Tomaten, bitte: My tomato, please**

**Bruder: Brother**

**Dummkopf: Idiot**

**Italian-**

**Ciao: Hello/Bye**


End file.
